I will always be there for you
by Sr1247
Summary: This story starts after Natsu defeats Future Rogue and Rogue is having doubts everyone liking him after what his future self had try to do everyone. As Rogue gets more worried about people liking him, Sting starts to notice thing about Rogue he didn't notice before. Warning yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Rogue just started to walk to the home. They had just finished the celebration and what he didn't get is how was everyone so calm after what his future self had done to then, what he was planning and what could have happened. He just couldn't get the fact that people talk to him like they were his best friend. He just couldn't take it anymore he had to leave and just get away from everyone. He was about half way when someone grabbed his arm. He was so confused with everyone action and furious with himself that he didn't even notice and continued walking home. This time felt it except this time it want a tug but a hard strong tug on his arm which pulled him out of his thoughts and back in to reality. When he looked up he saw a very concerned Sting. "What's up with you? You were spacing out the whole entire time and it looked like you weren't even enjoying yourself. It was a party to celebrate our victory not someone funeral" Sting said. " Yeah. Why have a funeral for an evil died person like me." Rogue remarked back. "Oh... I'm sorry Rogue I didn't realize.." Sting began to try to recollect himself. "Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean it. I'm... I'm just a bit tired and you know me when I don't get enough sleep." Rogue replied back seeming less angry than before. "I'm just gonna go home and sleep. Okay? I just don't feel to good and parties just aren't my style." Rouge replied while starting to walk home. "I hope Sting doesn't mind that I going home early and without him. I mean it's not like he is dependent on me or anything. It's just we usually we walk together and well we pretty much do everything together. I know I promised him go hang out with Natsu and Gajeel." Rouge though as he walked away in confusion.

Sting watched as Rogue walked away looking like a cute little lost puppy. "Wait what? Him cute. Ha don't make me laugh. I must be really tired." Sting thought as he watched Rogue walked away. He pondered if he should have run after Rogue or just let him be. "Nah," He thought to himself "He's probably just stressed about being around to many people since we're used to always keeping to ourselves." After a few minutes of arguments with himself, he realized that it was getting dark and rushed home. "I know, I talk to Rogue when I get home maybe he'll be in a better mood.", Sting proclaimed in happiness. By the time he got home it was pitch dark outside except for the sparkling stars which stood out like a princess among the commoners. "I bet Rogue would have like this view. I remember one day I was really drunk and I said the night sky was like him and I was the shining stars. Then I told him, I would always be there for him just like the starts are for the night sky waiting to brighten up his day." Sting said in remembrance as he gazed up at the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge looked outside his windows and thought " Wow. It's really dark outside, I wonder if Sting made it home alright. Maybe I should check around the house to see if he home yet." As Rogue exited his room, he realized there was absolutely no light on making it black, not that it mattered to him. He still could see perfectly fine without any trouble at all. "Maybe I should check his room...or would he consider that an invasion of privacy. Well it can't hurt to check, The worse that can happen is that he is sleeping so it doesn't even matter," Rogue contemplated trying get the courage to actually check. Rouge started to walk to Sting's room, now his room wasn't really close to Rouge's at all; his room was at the very end of the hall while Sting's room was at the beginning of the hall closer to the door. He listen to see if he could hear Sting or rather if he could hear anyone but all he could hear is the snoring of two exceeds. The closer he got to Sting's room the more he just wanted to run back in his room and pretend to be sleeping so that no one bothered him but he had to check if Sting made it home okay because he left without him. As he walked inside Sting's room it was bare except for Lector, Sting's exceed sleeping silently. As he turned around he bumped into Sting because he was too worried that he was going to wake up Sting and didn't bother to hear the things around. "What are you doing in my room", Sting said with a smirk beginning to appear on his face "Trying to find something to add to collection." "What", Rogue said in shock. "I...Uh..was..um..", Rogue started to stumble on his words because Sting's face was so close. "Uh...Um" Sting said in mocking tone. " "What..uh I mean is I was...uh check if you..gotten home..uh okay." Rogue said nervously while a blush was creeping up on his cheek. "Thank God it's dark I don't know what I would do if he saw me blushing." Rouge thought. "Well...uh your here now so oyasumi" Rogue said as he hurried off to his room.

Sting chuckled as he say the shadow dragon slayer scurry back to his room. "Ah, he just too much fun to tease and if I wasn't mistaken I think I saw him blushing." he thought to himself. "Well it looks like it's time to go to bed" Sting said to himself.  
*NEXT DAY*  
"Sting, Sting...Sting wake up", Lector said while shaking Sting trying to wake him up. "What is it ?", Sting muffled while putting a pillow on his head. "ITS TIME TO WAKE UP STING-KUN" shouted Lector. "Okay, Okay I getting up Lector" Sting admitted in defeat realizing that the exceed wasn't going to give up. As Sting as getting ready, he realized that he was going to met with Natsu and Gajeel. "I guess I better go and wake Rogue" said Sting with a grimace. "Hey Lector", Sting started to ask. "No, I will not wake him up. I would like to live till tomorrow, thank you very much." Lector answered. "Fine, fine I wake him up. Jeez why do I always have to wake him up?" Sting muttered as he started to walk to Rogue's room. When he knock at Rogue's room, a sleepy Frosch opened up. " Is Rogue up yet?" Sting asked in false hope, Frosch shook his head no in response. "Great just great" Sting said as he drag himself into the room. "Rogue, Rogue it's time to wake up. WE have to go see Natsu and..." Sting stopped in the middle of his sentence when he see the shadow dragon slayer already getting dressed. "..getting ready" Rogue mumbled. "Well that was easy" Sting announced, "Anyways are you ready to go?" Rogue nodded.


	3. Chapter 3 (fixed)

Rogue felt stupid as he started to walk to Fairy Tail guild, "How could he forget that they were going today and visit them." he thought to himself. "Whatca thinking about?" Sting said with a goofy smile on his face. "Nothing" Rogue said going back to his normal self. "Of course he smiling he going to see Natsu his "hero." He concluded almost upset with the thought. On the way to the Fairy Tail guild they saw Lucy. "Hey blondie" Sting remarks. "I don't get why you keep calling me that. I mean your also blond and hi Rogue and Frosch " Lucy replied. Rogue nodded back in response as he pondered to himself, "I bet Sting likes her. I mean whats not to like about her she intelligent, pretty, and she's mage." "Frosch says hi" Frosch said back to Lucy.  
*Time skip to Fairy Tail guild*  
"What's that suppose to mean flame-brain?" the ice mage spit out. "It mean that you're a pervert, ice princess" the fire dragon-slayer mage remarked back. "Is there something wrong?" Ezra asked glaring at them. "Nothing we the best of friends right Natsu?" Gray said trying to avoid death. "Aye." Natsu said happy-like as Lucy would put it. "There he goes again" Lucy muttered. "Good." Ezra said and went back to eating her strawberry cake. "Well this should be an interesting day. Don't you think?" Sting said quietly to Rogue but of course Natsu heard. "What's that suppose to mean?" Natsu said getting in Sting's face.  
*skip to the end of the day*  
"Next time I will beat you", Sting shouted to Natsu as he started to walk back home. "You wish, you still have many years before you could even get close to beating me!" Natsu said with a goofy smile on his face. "Well that was fun wasn't it Rogue." Sting announced. Rogue going back into his normal quiet mode just shrugged in response. "There you go again being all quiet. Maybe if i left you with Natsu or someone loud you would talk more" Sting said thinking out loud like always. "sorry" Rogue mumbles. " Don't worry about it." Sting said. By the time they were home the stars were already out shining brightly. "The stars are pretty tonight aren't they?" Sting said trying to brake the silence. "They remind me of something but I can't remember exactly what it was."Rouge with a puzzled look on his face. "Well there is no need to remember that" Sting uttered as he began to laugh nervously. "Well that an attractive laugh you got there." Rogue proclaimed while looking at Sting strangely. "What is it that I'm forgetting?" Rogue thought, "Did i do something idiotic or say that I like him. I bet it did he probably disgusted with me and is just being friends with me cause he feels bad for me. Well I don't need him i can hang out with someone else. Maybe..."Sting glanced over at Rogue who looked deep in thought, "Maybe he remembers what I said and thought I was gay. Maybe he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore. Ha Impossible we been friends forever." he contemplated trying to overcome the thought of Rogue leaving him. "Well I guess it time to sleep. Do you wanna do a job tomorrow?" Sting asked. "Maybe. Depends on the job."Rogue said briefly. "Oh you're so picky a job is a job. We check them out tomorrow Okay?" Sting propose starting Rogue straight in the eyes. Rogue nodded his head quickly and said goodnight quietly and rushed pass by Sting because he had started to blush cause Sting was staring so intensively at him. "I just don't get him. I mean I feel as if he were analyzing me. I wish he just tell me he hates me so i can stop having these disgusting things called feelings." Rogue said while throwing himself into the bed.  
*Next day *  
"Hey Rogue! Guess what I found? " Sting said in a singy voice. Rogue looks up at the blond dragon slayer with a glare so full of evil it would make the devil himself shiver until he realized it was Sting and soften his eyes looking guilty. Sting actually took a step back when he glared back at him if there was one way Rogue can express himself is through his eyes but most of the time he tend to make sure their hollow with no emotion. Its been a while since Sting had seen those eyes and he had hoped that he had "IT" had gone away but he had thought wrong. "Sorry I don't know what came over me" mumbles Rogue. "It's fine I mean everyone has bad day" Sting laughed nervously. "What were you saying early?" Rogue inquired while look down at the table he was sitting at. " Ah, I was thinking maybe... we should take a week off and just relax." Sting said looking around the room afraid to look at Rogue and see those blood curdling eyes. "I guess" Rogue uttered. "How about we go and get something to eat." Sting said trying to lighten the mood. Rogue said nothing and started to get up. " I'm really worried about him" Sting thought, "What if it my fault he is in a bad mood? I mean he did glare at me. Wait that wasn't him that's not the Rogue know he rarely even show emotion never less hatred."  
"Sting you still there?" Rogue asked a standing barely an inch away. "He is barely an inch away if I were to lean just a bit... No I shouldn't think like that. We should just stay friends that how its suppose to be..Sadly." Rogue thought. Sting finally came back from his thought when he realize how close Rogue was to his face. If he where just to lean over their lips would connect but they were in public so it would have to wait for another time. "So what sound good to you?" Sting said step back a couple of feet back trying to put some distance between the two of them. "You", Rogue said automatically. "Huh" Sting said in bewilderment. "I mean that you should pick" said Rogue realizing what he had said.

Author note: Well I know I said I would upload it yesterday it didn't oh well it was my birthday and it was a shitty one at that. So here is Chapter three it way longer that usual but it took me awhile I still in the process of moving and I just started high school and now pack with homework. I have to start on the new chapter later on but it will come out eventually and it not easy to write a story. I'm actually kinda stuck on what to do at the moment. SO help me out people give me some ideas of what you want to happen to these people.


End file.
